


Rude awakening

by HamilHam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam
Summary: George just tries to take a picture of Alexander when he's sleeping, but things don't go the way he planed.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Rude awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small fic I made when gagakuma and I were talking. I thought you would enjoy having this small fic while you wait for more!

George looked at the time and frowned slightly. It was almost time for him to go to bed, yet Alexander hadn’t come down to see him. He usually came down about an hour before 10pm so that they could have some quality time together, but this time he wasn’t there. George got up and headed to go check on Alexander; he probably lost track of time and was still working away in the office. That happened sometimes, so it wasn’t too unusual. Still, he didn’t want Alexander working too much, so he would pull him away from his work if he had to.

He opened the office door only to see a very dark, very empty room. It was clear Alexander hadn’t been in there for a while, which was really strange to him. He frowned, then closed the door. Where the hell could he be? He wasn’t in the office and he wasn’t downstairs… Maybe he was in the bedroom?

George made his way to the bedroom, trying to think of what he could be doing in there. Was he planning on a fun night together? Was he reading? Maybe he was going through George’s stuff to find his birthday gift? He wasn’t sure, but if it was that last one, Alexander would have hell to pay.

All of his expectations were thrown out the window when he saw just what Alexander was doing. Instead of doing something for them, or something he shouldn’t be, Alexander was fast asleep on the bed, curled up against George’s pillow. It pulled on his heart strings and he just wanted to hug his boy, but he needed a picture first.

He couldn’t miss this chance, who knew when he would get it again? He took out his phone and opened the camera app, then aimed it at Alexander. He frowned when he couldn’t get a good angle, so he crawled onto the bed slowly, then leaned over Alexander to get the shot. He too a picture, but it wasn’t close enough. 

He tried to remember how to zoom in, but he couldn’t remember, so he leaned in closer to take the shot. However, Alexander moved right then, knocking his arm into George’s thigh. He startled at that, then dropped the phone right onto Alexander’s face, startling him awake in the process. Oops…

Alexander jerked in shock, then put his hand on his face. “What the hell are you doing?” He asked, a tired glare in his eyes.

George smiled sweetly at Alexander, hoping to calm him down slightly. “Uh… I was taking a picture?” He asked innocently.

Alexander didn’t seem too happy with his answer. “By dropping your phone on my face?” He asked darkly.    
  
George shook his head, hoping for this to end quickly and painlessly. “I forgot how to zoom in on the camera, so I leaned in to get a better picture. You looked really cute so I wanted to have that memory!” He said, hoping that it would be enough. 

Alexander kept his glare up, despite George’s explanation. “Really now?” He asked.

George nodded, feeling less safe by the second. He didn’t want to die over a picture. “Really.” He squeaked, though he would deny ever doing so if asked.

Alexander dropped his glare and just grabbed George, catching him off guard. He yanked him down hard, then laid on top of him before George could register what just happened. Now he was trapped underneath Alexander. “Then you can be my pillow. That way I get to be comfy and you don’t have to worry about me beating your ass for waking me up.” He said.

George stared at the ceiling then sighed. “Do I have a choice in the matter?” He asked. 

Alexander shook his head with a small smirk. “Well, you can sit here and let me sleep on you, or I can get up and you can think about the fact that you stopped me from sleeping properly.” He said.

George looked down at Alexander with wide eyes. “That’s dirty!” He gapped. 

Alexander hummed and got more comfortable. “Yes it is. Now, what will it be, sir?” He asked.

George groaned and shook his head. “Go to sleep, Alexander. I will not be the reason for you staying up all night.” He said.

Alexander smirked a little. “That’s not what you said last night.” He purred.

George snorted and rolled his eyes. “That’s different.” He said with a huff. 

Though, instead of getting a response, all he heard was Alexander’s calm breathing, clearly having fallen asleep. That little shit… He smiled softly and ran his fingers through his hair. “Good night son, I love you.” He whispered.

It didn’t take him long to fall asleep, listening to Alexander’s even breathing on top of him. It was all he would ever need.


End file.
